


Morning Love

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have to be quite, or you'll wake them up," the brunette whispered before he caught pale lips in a searing kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment fic, never really had a plot for it. Just some good old smut. I hope it is enjoy by all who read it!

Fingers traced over pale skin, followed by broken cries of ecstasy. A slim back arched, cries echoing in the room as pleasure spiked in his small body. Fingers twisted in the sheets, eyes squeezed shut as a whimper fell from his lips. But he was unable to keep his noises silent. A sharp cry echoed in the room as fingers caressed over his flesh. Lips caught his in a burning kiss, swallowing each noise that he made.

The taller boy pulled back, placing a soft kiss to each cheek and his forehead. The boy under him whimpered, shivering as goose flesh rose across his body.

"You have to be quite, or you'll wake them up," the brunette whispered before he caught pale lips in a searing kiss. The smaller boy keened into the kiss as his lover's fingers traced across his abdomen before one hand wrapped around his aching cock.

"I- _ah_ -I can't," he cried desperately, hips thrusting upwards. A thump stroked over the tip of his erection, spreading the pre-cum that was there. The larger boy simpered, nipping a line down the pale column of a throat.

"Well, I guess we better be glad I locked the door then, hm?" The slighter boy moaned, a small gasp escaping as the hand around his erection tightened.

"Ikki," he whined, small hands coming up to twist in dark tresses. He pulled the other boy closer, lips settling on his lover's as he thrust into the hand pumping him. Ikki smirked into the kiss, speeding up his hand. He knew there was no way the smaller boy would last long at all, he never did.

"You gonna come for me, huh?" the larger boy whispered in his ear. Akito whimpered, fingers tightening their hold as his body withered under the brunette. He nodded his head, unable to formulate a verbal response. Pleasure coiled in the pit of his stomach, tightening to nearly unbearable. And then it released with a loud yell of pleasure.

Akito shook under the larger boy, holding onto Ikki's shoulders for dear life as waves of pleasure traveled through his body. Ikki pumped his cock until there was nothing left to give and the smaller boy collapsed back against the sheets. The brunette hummed happily, nuzzling his panting lover's throat. One hand slid across Akito's stomach, coating his fingers in the boy's seed.

The blue-haired boy laid boneless-ly on the bed, breathing ragged. Small shocks of pleasure were still exploding within him, making his muscles twitch involuntarily. Warm lips pressed against his, kissing him gently. He was just getting his breathing back when Akito felt two fingers teasing against his pucker.

The blue haired boy shifted with a small whine, drawing up his knees and spreading his legs wide to accommodate the boy between them. Ikki pressed a kiss to his knee as he slowly slid both fingers into his little lover. Akito whimpered, body tensing at the intrusion. The brunette pressed a kiss to the inside of his lover's thigh, steadily pushing against the resistance of the boy's entrance.

"Relax, baby," Ikki whispered, not wanting to hurt the other boy. The difference in their body sizes was great enough for him to worry, but they had done this before and Ikki knew his lover's limits even if the slighter boy did not. Akito nodded his head, forcing his body to relax around Ikki's fingers.

"That's it," the brunette encouraged; sliding his fingers in deeper before pulling them back out just as slowly as he had pushed them in. Akito whined under him, body shaking. Ikki repeated the action four more times before he was sure his little lover was relaxed enough for something a bit rougher. Watching the smaller boy's face, Ikki pulled his fingers out slowly and then roughly thrust them back in as far as he could.

Akito cried out, back arching off the sheets as his eyes went wide. His hands twisted in cotton as he was spread wide. Ikki's breathing became ragged as the muscles around his fingers tensed and then relaxed. God, it was going to feel so good inside him. The brunette moaned, forehead resting against one of Akito's knees as he watched his fingers disappear inside his lover again and again.

As soon as Ikki was sure he wasn't going to harm his little lover, he pulled his fingers free of Akito's clenching heat. The blue haired boy whined in protest, hips coming up off the bed as he tried to follow Ikki's fingers. The brunette simpered, grabbing one small knee and pushing it up against the slighter boy's chest.

"Eger, aren't we?" Ikki growled as he pressed the head of his erection against the other boy's slick pucker. Akito nodded his head rapidly, hands coming up to grip his lover's shoulders as the brunette began pushing slowly inside his body.

Akito whimpered as the larger boy's cock stretched him impossibly. Ikki grit his teeth to keep from thrusting forward hard and fast to the root. He knew how much he could hurt the smaller boy if he wasn't careful. No matter how much he wanted to just pound Akito into the sheets, he had to take the first few thrusts slow and easy. He had to be  _sure_  he wasn't going to harm his lover. It was the last thing he wanted.

"God, you're so fucking  _tight_ ," the brunette growled, letting his head hang as he panted for breath and control. Akito whined under him, hips rising up a bit in silent request. Ikki moaned as the muscles around his cock tightened even more and he couldn't take it.

With a rasp grunt, Ikki pulled out to just the tip and paused. Akito mewled, hands squeezing at the broader boy's shoulders.

"Hold on, baby," Ikki told his lover as a warning. Akito mewled, wrapping his arms completely around the brunette's neck. Ikki pressed a kiss to his shoulder and thrust in fast and hard. Akito cried out under him, back arching up off the mattress. Ikki didn't pause this time, only continued to thrust in a continual hard grind. The blue haired boy's body was hot and tight, squeezing around the brunette's cock until Ikki thought he was going to burst.

He never could last long inside the smaller boy. It was all just too much, the sounds of pleasure coming from his lover, the feeling of him clutching the brunette tight. All of it.

Ikki slid his arm under the smaller boy's hips, lifting him up off the bed for better leverage. Akito screamed his lover's name as the brunette wrapped a hand around his lover's erection. Two strokes and the smaller boy was crying Ikki's name like a plea as his body shuddered with the force of his climax. The brunette held his lover tight, positioning his hips harder and faster. The sounds of his lover's pleasure and the feeling of tightening muscles brought him to climax with a shuddered moan.

Even after they were both completely spent, Akito clutched to the other boy. Ikki let him, cuddling him close. Akito buried his face in the brunette's shoulder.

"Love you, Ikki-kun," the smaller boy whispered. Ikki smiled lovingly and pressed a soft kiss to his lover's hair. He still couldn't believe that they were together like this. When he first met the smaller boy, he had thought his psyco at best and now he found his softer side endearing and the Agito side…Well, he was still psyco, but he wasn't as blood thirsty as he had been at first. And Ikki was glad for it. He pulled the smaller boy as close as he could get him and fell back asleep to banging on his door.


End file.
